Polydeoxynucleotide and oligonucleotide sequencing with laboratory-based instruments has become inexpensive and reliable due to the variety and availability of complimentary fluorescent labeled target sequences. These fluorescent labeled probes may be specially tailored to hybridize with genomic DNA segments and form base pair matches that can accurately detect the presence of inherited genetic disorders or native-cell mutations. Under excitation light in the visible or UV range, the associated fluorescent marker attached to the probe emits a secondary emission that may be detected by a charge-coupled device (CCD) array, photodiode, or other spectrally sensitive light detector.
However, current techniques require the use of specialized reagents and additional processing to separate the cell wall and other components before analysis. The analyte is removed and introduced into an assay chamber for analysis. The chambers are housed in portable or tabletop analytic instruments that typically contain an excitation source, detection sensors, spatial reading or imaging devices, and archiving capabilities. These systems are expensive and require that tissue samples be processed prior to use. The biggest drawback to these types of systems is their inherent inability to perform fast, localized reading of array probes in a convenient and repeatable manner in vivo. In vivo monitoring and detection of changes to the human body in response to therapy is needed to expedite trials and to monitor results from therapy, and would allow doctors to treat serious diseases such as cancer safely in a more effective and less costly manner.